1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment device used to manufacture a plurality of structural insulated panels, as well as the manufacturing method. A base with at least one end post and at least two side posts are provided so that a stack of a structural insulated panels (hereinafter "SIP") can be assembled thereon, cured thereon, and then removed together therefrom as a stack of SIPs.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 550,844, to Ring, teaches a book boarding apparatus. With reference to FIG. 7, a base A having an end stop D and two side stops E is used to "board" a stack of books.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,987, to Wilson, teaches a pad press wherein two boards at a ninety degree angle to each other receive sheets of paper thereagainst for forming writing pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,254,044, to Johnson, teaches that in a three point support, each point will always contact the work. In Johnson, the work is positioned against the three supports and then additional supports are moved into contact with the work to more securely retain the work for milling, for example.